There's no place like home
by HalfJillHalfJack
Summary: Four very different boys are brought together to form a band called Big Time Rush. On their journey they need to grow as a group so they can find what their looking for- whether it's a brain, a heart, courage or a home. AU
1. Lions and tigers and bears Oh my!

**Authors note: Okay its 41 degrees and I think I might possibly be melting… I have a block for the last chapter of hold me I'm scared but I'm about half done… I'll get there. This idea happened so I'm posting anyway. So it's loosely based the wizard of Oz, kind of, but not really, it follows the BTR band story still, just read it and let me know what you think… **

Kendall couldn't believe they were moving. It had all happened so fast that he barely had time to register what happened only two days ago.

When the opportunity for his family to not become homeless was raised he couldn't just say no to it, no matter how obscene it was. Even if it meant moving to LA for three months until his mum could find a steady job there. It was bound to be easier than finding a job in their tiny town in Kansas.

The storm had destroyed everything, everything that they owned, and everything he knew about his life ever since he was born. Things he thought he'd never miss like the door frame where he was measured each year, or the burnt carpet in the closet he and Bobby had made when they were ten when they had started a small electrical fire, and then there was the dent in the wall when they tried to use his mums treadmill when she was at work and they accidentally set it to high, ramming themselves into the wall.

They were gone.

Everything was gone.

All he had were the clothes he was wearing and his family, which was all that really mattered to him anyway.

"Give me those," Kendall said making a grab for the pair of plaid pants his best friend Bobby was holding out of his reach in a taunting manner.

He and his family had been living with Bobby since their house was destroyed four months ago, so his mum could look for a job. They had been best friends for as long as he could remember and their parents were close.

Kendall bitterly stuffed the plaid pants into his duffle bag that Bobby had bought him to keep his stuff in.

The plaid pants were rather sentimental to him on several levels. One they were plaid, which he obviously had a serious illness to be wearing so much according to Bobby and two, they were what he was wearing the night he lost his home.

"But you don't even want to be a singer!" Bobby cried for the tenth time that morning. She'd been all gung ho about this being a big opportunity two days ago, but seeing him pack up his stuff was an entirely different story. The realisation was getting to her.

"I told you, it's the only way for us to start over again. If I have to do it as a robot singing pop star for the evil Gustavo Rocque I'm cool with it, okay?" Kendall said for the umpteenth time that morning.

"It's all my fault, I made you sing at the talent show- and now your leaving me." Bobby said quietly as she rummaged through her room for more of his stuff, as little as it was. He slept on the couch, and his sister and mum had the guest room so his stuff had to live somewhere. It was mainly clothes a few CDs and books.

He patted the side of her bed and she reluctantly sat down beside him. He put his arm around her and she thought she was going to cry again, but she didn't.

"Nothing will change I promise. I might even be back in three months. Besides you bought me a cell phone remember?" Kendall said as he nudged her in a joking manner.

"Well yes, and I want to receive a massively long phone bill that I caused thank you very much," she said jokingly as she started rummaging through her own bookcase with stuff to lend him. His selection was rather limited and she was trying to make his duffle bag heavier because right now, with him packing. It really did look like nothing. She didn't notice it as much when all there stuff was merged together like usual.

"I was hopping the almighty Gustavo Rocque could foot my phone bill," Kendall said smirking.

"Puh-leasee I have our phones linked up for free calls, so don't have to much fun with it or I'll kick your ass," Bobby said sarcastically.

"Hmmm should I take these?" Kendall asked jokingly uplifting the mood again as he held up a pair of well loved red vans Bobby had given him a year ago after she had worked two double shifts on a holiday.

"I'm surprised there not on your feet right now," Bobby said as she rolled her eyes.

**************BTR***************

"So this is California," Kendall said shortly as they got off the plane into the airport.

"Honey, please at least pretend you're excited. What if this singing thing actually works out for you?" Mrs. knight asked optimistically as they waited for the car that Gustavo's assistant Kelly said she would send for them.

Kendall shot her a disbelieving look and she sighed, "fine, just look interested enough for three months so I can find a job and us a real place to live."

"That I will do for yo-is that limo for us? There's gotta be another knight family in this airport." Kendall said looking around until he recognized Kelly, the assistant step out of it and beckon them over.

"Let's go get your luggage and then well head off to the hotel." Kelly said after a short greeting.

"We just have our carry on," Kendall stated.

"You are aware the demo will take three months right?" Kelly said starring at their small amount of luggage.

"We come from a long line of Buddhist monks, not many possessions and all that," Kendall said quickly as he chucked their bags in the boot.

Katie rolled her eyes at him but jumped excitedly into the limo followed by Mrs. Knight.

"Alright, will just head straight for the palm woods then." Kelly said looking up from her palm pilot momentarily to register what Kendall had just said.

******************BTR****************

"So this is where you'll be staying, the rooms are clean, it's not far from the studio and it has an amazing pool."

"Pool."

"Pool."

Kendall and Katie repeated to each other before they bolted out of the lobby towards the open door leading towards the pool.

Kendall smiled; this might have been worth it after all, well at least until someone tried to slap him in the face. He caught a flying hand millimeters from his cheek. He was suddenly standing very close to a girl in a theatrical dress; she looked surprised before composing herself.

"Can I help you?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Hey!" God what now?

"Is this guy bothering you Cam?"

Kendall looked up to see a rather tan and douchey looking guy staring him down from behind the girl. 

Great, he'd been here two minutes and already made two friends: the slapper and the surfer boyfriend.

"Look your girlfriend tried to hit ME," Kendall said taking a step back. The girl scoffed, "I'm NOT his girlfriend, and I'm sorry about almost hitting you, I was in character, I've got an audition later." The girl said briefly in a friendly manner. 

Like THAT made it okay.

"What as an abusive girlfriend?" Kendall said rolling his eyes as he turned away. He should probably get to their new apartment, where the devil was Katie?

"Hey new guy!" the surfer boy called out, Kendall stopped but didn't turn.

"Welcome to my Palmwoods."

Kendall grabbed Katie's arm on the way back to the lobby where his mum was waiting and tugged her a little to tightly.

"So how's the pool?"

"Arrogant, with a dash of crazy person, with annoyingly nice hair." Kendall said sarcastically as he grabbed his duffle bag and headed for the elevator.

"I thought it was nice, you know wet and blue." Katie said to her mum who nodded slowly in return satisfied with the normality of her response.

***********BTR************

"What on earth would that floppy haired mop be doing in Hollywood?" James asked out loud as he rubbed more sunscreen on a girls back. "I thought he was cute," the girl, Theresa said giggling at James' reaction; who frowned in return. He was about to respond to that ridiculous notion until he heard his phone ring. "You have James, Hey! Carlitos? Nah I'm not doing anything." He stood up and started walking towards the lobby.

"Soooooo, what's the verdict? Are you coming to live with me this summer?

"YES I knew it! Wait what? NO, no, no absolutely not. You can NOT bring the stick in the mud friend of… NO I'M your best friend. CARLOS... okay, okay fine you can bring Lo-GAIN."

*************BTR************

"This apartment,"

"Looks like our house," Kendall finished for Katie "and I mean the one that fell over." He added looking at his mum.

"It was the only one the manager would have us in. We don't exactly have a good credit check, and it was apparently the last one." She mumbled as she looked around, it wasn't too bad.

"He does know that's not OUR fault right?" Kendall asked gesturing to them with his arm before sighing. It was just like him to screw up their lives even when he wasn't there.

"But hey, we get our own rooms." Katie said changing the turn of the conversation. Kendall smiled in agreement as they both raced to a bedroom to put their stuff down in.

Kendall chucked his bag on the ground haphazardly and face planted into the bed. It was nice, calm and lumpy, but that was beside the point. It was quiet.

He sat there for a few minutes just listening to the sound of his own breathing. "Okay too quiet," he muttered before sitting up and rummaging through the pocket of his pants for his cell phone.

"Kendall?"

"The one and only."

"I'm not going to comment on that rather untrue statement. What has been a couple of hours?" Bobby's voice rang through the phone teasingly.

"It got quiet." Kendall stated simply, shrugging his shoulders as he looked around the small drab room. His room. It was weird without Bobby around all the time, he would just have to just get used to the quiet.

"My god, I'm going to be broke by morning. Soooo how is it?" He heard Bobby's excitement and the corner of his lips upturned.

"Just how'd you expect, nice weather, horrible arrogant people who have very shinny hair and crazy girls who slap you, you know the works." He said lightly as he flopped back down on his bed.

"But there is a nice pool."

"Well that IS the main thing," Bobby said in agreement before laughing, "so the weathers nice…."

"That's really what you're taking from that?"

"I miss you."

"You too."

********BTR*********

Kendall was nervous. He'd been singing and dancing with the terrifying Gustavo Rocque for two days now and he hated it. He had been violated in many disturbing ways by the stylists and the whims of the marketing team and couldn't understand anything Mr. X said when he added X to the end of everything.

Kendall knew it was all becoming too much when he asked for X-cereal this morning. Hollywood was officially frying his brain, in a I-can-cook-an-egg-outside-on-the-ground kind of way… man it was hot. To make matters worse he hadn't spent anytime at the pool since the day he got there and was called out on by Malibu Ken.

And yes he meant the shinny haired guy who's tan would obviously given him skin cancer who Kendall had sworn revenge on.

Today didn't seem anymore appealing. He had to perform for the CEO of the company, Arthur Griffin, who would decide whether he could make his demo or not.

"But I thought I already WAS making a demo," Kendall said sighing as he drank from his bottle of water on his break, exhausted from all the dancing and singing he'd already done that morning.

"Yes. But Griffin is INSANE and I have to do WHAT HE SAYS OKAY? And if you don't start acting like you WANT THIS, you and your little family are on a one way ticket back to Cornville tomorrow!" Gustavo yelled and Kendall visibly flinched as watched Gustavo kick the vase off the side table next to him and shatter into a hundred pieces.

"I'm from Kansas." Kendall couldn't help but retort smirking, he somewhat liked that he could make Gustavo's face turn a certain shade of red.

By four, Kendall had swallowed up all his manly pride and decided he would buck up and sing the stupid girl time song and dance like an idiot in front of the CEO like he cared. He had to at least try or all this would have been for nothing right? He hadn't been singing and dancing like a show pony and worn an Uncle Sam's outfit to just quit.

Besides Bobby would kick his ass if he came back after three days and there would be teasing…. merciless, merciless teasing. Especially about the questionably tight pants he'd worn yesterday and Katie had snapped a picture of.

Stupid stylists.

*****************BTR*****************

"But Carlosss," Logan whined as he tried to stop Carlos from putting another piece of clothing into his bag.

"James is YOUR friend, I'll be fine here on my own for four months I promise." Logan pleaded but was obviously not getting through the Latino boy.

"You've hung out with James loads! You guys are totally friends!" Carlos justifies as he snatches Logan's bag out of his reach.

"I am NOT friend's with that heartless Neanderthal." Logan said rolling his eyes.

"I don't know what that means but I'm sure it wasn't very nice Logie, besides your MY best friend too, there's no way I can leave you for four months, here of all places." Carlos pulled a face as he looked around the empty barracks.

Summer break was starting and most of the cadets had already jumped on their extended holidays. The George Washington military academy had limited breaks during the year and gave four months leave for students to spend with their families, which were often across state.

"Remind me again why YOU'RE not flying home to see your family?" Logan asked raising a brow at Carlos.

In this past year Logan and Carlos had made fast friends. He knew that Carlos was close to his family or at least that he used to be.

Logan and Carlos benefitted each other symbiotically as Logan liked to call it. Carlos helped Logan stand his ground and Logan helped Carlos with his homework. They still hadn't figured out how to quite do that on their own yet.

"There was some... er tension," Carlos starts uncomfortably and then smiles when Logan raises his eyebrows approvingly at his choice of word being used correctly.

"About school, it's not important." Carlos mumbled. "But this is, for me." Carlos gestured to Logan's bag and pulled the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"Oh no. No, no, no." Logan stated quickly covering his eyes protectively.

"Please Logie? Your mum won't care and your dads a zillion miles away," Carlos countered not dropping his expression.

Logan chanced a look at Carlos and regretted his decision. And he called himself smart... He was just outwitted by a boy who owned bunny pajamas.

"Fineeee"

"Hooray! I'm calling James."

***********BTR***************

"He's great, now make it a group."

"I'm sorry, make it a what Griffin?" Gustavo asked incredulously after Kendall finished his performance. He pulled a horrified expression, was nothing ever simple with this man?

"A group. I want a band. Make it happen." griffon stood up,

"You told me pop star, as in SINGULAR?" Gustavo complained removing his bug-eyed glasses irritated.

"Well I've changed my mind. Do it and you can have your demo or you and your studio are finished...I have to go, my pants are going cold."

And with one sweeping motion Griffin left the studio with his two assistants. He may have left behind a pair of cold pants but that's beside the point.

"Well, what he say?" Kendall asked irritated after watching the exchange in mute behind the recording glass, he wasn't quite sure what to make of it out of context.

It could go either way really…

"You're becoming a band." Gustavo said into the microphone before leaving the booth slamming the door.

"Gustavo! Wait! What does that even mean? Gustavo!"

**Continue? Don't? It's the first chapter so it's a lot of explaining I know :P It'll make more sense later. Review and let me know if you want more. I've got some interesting ideas planned for this story so feedback would be awesome **


	2. What makes the flag on the mast to wave?

Carlos pouted, "You're not still angry are you Logie?" he questioned when Logan didn't move from his stiff position as he stared out of the taxi window.

"Why would I still be mad? That you got me in trouble with Mr. Harvey? Or was it that he made me run the course three times?" Logan asked sarcastically as he gestured to his slightly muddy and disheveled uniform.

"I'm SORRY," Carlos moaned for the fifth time, "and I'm ALSO sorry that there wasn't time to change." Carlos added still pouting slightly at the fact Logan was still evidently irritated at him.

Logan sighed defeated, "We only wear it all the time, what's another half an hour, right?" Logan said with a lopsided grin which Carlos returned full force.

"It's gonna be great! And they have a pool! You'll LOVE IT!" Carlos said eagerly bouncing in his seat.

Logan smiled; Carlos often talked about the days when he had visited James in his apartment and something about his swirly being there? He sighed again because as much as he disliked James everything was fine if it made Carlos happy. Besides Logan knew James felt the same way.

They pulled up at the hotel and Logan took a sharp intake of breath, this definitely wasn't his territory… At least he felt somewhat safer in his uniform.

Carlos leapt out of the taxi and left Logan to sling both of their duffle bags over his shoulder and follow him into the lobby.

"He texted and said he was at the pool," Carlos called back over his shoulder as he jogged further into the hotel.

*************BTR***************

"What are you so happy about?" Camille asked suspiciously as she put down the script she was reading to turn to a giddy James.

"I don't know what your talking- Carlos is coming! Oh… and his loser friend who thinks he's best friends with Carlos." James tried to play off but quickly gushed to Camille adding in the part about Logan in a jealous tone.

"I didn't know Carlos had a friend coming with him, and you sound j.e.a.l.o.u.s," Camille sang to James who in turn hit her with his rolled up pop tiger magazine which only made Camille laugh.

"Hey James," Carlos called waving, "Hey Camille!" she smiled at him in return as he approached.

"Please tell me you changed your mind about bringing Logan?" James said hopefully as he smiled at Carlos crossing his fingers.

"Who is that guy auditioning for an army role?" Camille interjects squinting at Logan in the lobby. James catches her sight and rolls his eyes, "he wishes, it's actually legit, that's Logan, Carlos' friend from military school."

"That's way hotter," Camille said smirking.

"You've never said that about me before," Carlos said frowning at her.

"You've never looked like that," she said as she craned her neck for a better view of Logan who chucked his and Carlos' bags in front of the check in desk rubbing his bare shoulder.

"Why IS he wearing that," James commented frowning as Logan approached them. He didn't like the way all the girls were starring at him… as in at all.

"I got Logie in trouble before we had to leave and he had to run the course a few times." Carlos admitted sheepishly still upset he'd hurt Logan.

"Why didn't he just change," James whispered harshly before Logan appeared in front of them. "I believe you were the one who said be here by eleven or else. Something about a facial or something…" Logan drawled off smirking at James' expression.

"Hello LoGAIN," James greeted, his tone polite but laced with malice.

Logan felt his brief confidence start to falter at James' greeting. He could only feel confident in his uniform for so long.

Camille cleared her throat loudly. "Oh right," Carlos began sheepishly. Logan and Camille locked eyes and his normally stoic expression softened as she smiled at him.

James noticed and threw his arm around Camille, "yep this is my friend Camille. Camille this is LoGAIN." James gestured smiling widely between them. James felt satisfied when Logan's usual military-esk frown graced his face at James and Camille's contact.

Camille frowned at James and shook out of his grip, was he trying to ruin her chances with the hot military guy?

"Hey, Logan was it?" Camille said sweetly pronouncing his name correctly as she smiled at him again. Logan nodded stiffly in return, his confidence eating away at him again as he looked in the opposite direction. Camille frowned and then excused herself claiming that she was late for an audition.

"So let me show you guys the pad," James said enthusiastically as he clapped his hand together.

"Er you go ahead, I'm going to appreciate this sun a little longer." Logan said looking over at an empty pool chair; he wanted to give dumb and dumber some time alone with their shenanigans… Besides he wasn't really looking forward to finding out what a swirly slide was.

James smiled at him genuinely, which creeped Logan out a fair bit and Carlos and James ran off picking up their bags in the lobby. Logan snorted from his chair as he watched James almost fall over at the surprising weight of Logan's duffle bag.

Logan rested his eyes and breathed deeply as he lied down. He liked the quiet, sure he got a lot of that at military school but it was different the air didn't feel tense or claustrophobic. It felt nice here, the sun, and the people.

Everyone had dreams here. Real ones, he could feel it. What they'd chosen as their career pathway was more than a little naive in Logan's opinion but he admired it all the same. He always felt to scared to do or say anything he really felt despite his somewhat steely attitude. But that's what he'd been taught all his life, he had to push his dreams away and accept his future.

He wasn't ungrateful, he was mostly angry that the real him was afraid to stand up for anything he believed in.

"Your mum or dad in the service?" Logan heard someone ask him from close by, he cranked open an eye in response.

"Sorry I guess that sounded kind of rude," the voice said again lightly. Logan sat up straighter, if that was possible and turned to face the stranger who was sprawled out on the lounge chair next to him.

"That's a pretty broad assumption from someone just being in a uniform," Logan said with his usual steely-faced demeanor.

"It would be," the boy agreed smirking, "but I wasn't, I was looking at the pin actually."

Logan's face took expression as he turned to face the large eyebrowed teen with curiosity.

"My friend back home has' got her dad's one," Kendall explained. Logan's expression faltered slightly, it would have been nice to have that in common with someone here. This place was already overwhelmingly strange for him, but eyebrows didn't exactly look like he was fitting into well either as Logan watched him shift uncomfortably.

"Bobby hasn't seen him in a year, must be hard for you. I'm Kendall by the way." Kendall offered him his hand and Logan smiled marginally as he took it and probably shook it a little too tight, "sorry force of habit," Logan smiled sheepishly. "Your friend should try three years, but I get by, I'm Logan."

Wow, no wonder this kid was so tightly wound. Kendall would have probably guessed he was military bred anyway without all the help.

There were a couple of signs by just looking at him; his posture for one, was really straight, his expression, it was careful, guarded but alert, it was even in the way he held his gaze.

Kendall still didn't think the dude would swat a fly though. There was just something to soft in his eyes, which he found amusing and curious.

"So your friends with James?" Kendall asked with the smallest amount of disapproval in his voice as he could muster as he tried to keep the conversation a float. Logan was by far the nicest, least crazy person he'd met here so far.

He smiled when Logan scoffed, making an offended face.

He might just be his first LA friend yet.

************BTR*************

"Logan!" Carlos waved widely with James in tow, his goofy smile in place. "You have to come and meet my swirly!"

Logan turned to Kendall, "now HE I'm friends with." Logan said so unashamedly that it made Kendall laugh. Now THAT was an odd pair.

"Who's a swirly?" Kendall whispered amused as they approached him and Logan, who in return muttered, "I wish I knew."

"We leave you alone for two seconds and your already 'buddy, buddy' with my new nemesis, new guy!" James accused pointing between Logan and Kendall. Logan raised an eyebrow at Kendall who shrugged, "you say one thing about the guys hair product and then boom... Nemesis apparently, was it?"

Logan suppressed a smirk as James face went red in anger. No wonder they didn't like each other, they were just as antagonistic as each other.

"Hey I'm not the one who was holding Camille's hand the first two SECONDS I was here," James defended and Logan's eyes narrowed slightly at the comment.

"What? She tried to SLAP me, it was self defense!" Kendall cried desperately to Logan whose expression now clearly read: 'I was just kidding.' Now Kendall felt more stupid... he was normally great with sarcastic, it was the only language Bobby spoke in.

"Whatever new guy, WE have to go help me get ready for an audition at two." James said gesturing to Logan, Carlos and himself.

"But that's THREE hours away," Logan stated confused.

"Precisely, it's not nearly enough time." James said in what he thought was agreement with Logan who rolled his eyes regretting ever spoken.

"So what is it? A hair commercial?" Kendall asked patronizingly.

"Pleasee I'm auditioning for the Gustavo rocks new band," James said smirking cockily.

A slow smirk spread across Kendall's face, "I might see you there, then." Kendall said standing up from the pool chair. "It was nice meeting you Logan, and Carlos was it?" Kendall asked in a questioning tone before waving and leaving the pool, his smirk not leaving his face.

"Pfffta HE'S auditioning?" James scoffed loudly.

"I liked him," Logan said briefly.

"Yeah he seemed cool," Carlos said in agreement. James frowned at the pair, what did they NOT understand about disliking people your friends dislike just on that very pretense?

"He did not and Logan we are going to the apartment so you can put some clothes on now." James said as he caught part of his singlet in his hand and started dragging him towards the lobby.

"But I AM wearing clothes- more than you in fact- woahh"

*****************BTR******************

Logan was becoming irritated at James. He had been immediately mortified at his small wardrobe that basically consisted of a couple of singlets, shirts and some cargo pants. Logan had never really thought about clothes being a big deal before he'd met James, he didn't think anyone could understand their apparent holiness status unless you had.

He wasn't like Carlos; he'd been in schools like theirs practically his whole life. He nearly always had to wear a uniform besides sleeping and weekends and even then he had drill team practices.

He wasn't used to this, any of it, especially not at a 'James' level.

So there Logan stood in the foyer of a studio called Rocque Records. He stood straight and stoic, against the wall. They were one of the only people there. They had been a tad late after the hairspray fiasco that he didn't have the energy to be involved in or relaying.

Carlos was currently laughing about something with James trying to psych him up for his audition. Logan watched them quietly and it was then he wished he was more open with other people besides Carlos. He wouldn't always be able to hide behind him forever and that thought alone made him even more afraid.

At that moment a boy a year or so younger than them ran out of the room marked 'auditions' crying and flailing about. Logan watched on his stoic expression never faltering.

James gulped loudly and the motion made Logan's lips twitch upwards, he'd never seen James look so nervous before.

A lady in her late twenties, presumably the assistant walked out of the marked door shortly afterwards and sighed.

Kendall and Gustavo were arguing loudly again about handling people's feelings in a manner that wasn't 'inhuman' or something to that affect.

She noticed the almost empty room and sighed again more dramatically, they were getting nowhere and there was only about three boys left. She walked towards them; at least they were all cute enough for a boy band.

She moved to slap a sticker number on one of the boy's chests but his hand covered his chest in one quick motion and she ended up sticking it on his hand. He hadn't even been looking in her direction. She looked up at him startled.

"I think your looking for this guy," Logan said to the assistant as he slapped the sticker onto James' chest with probably a little too much force.

"Well I'm a desperate talent scout so you all get a number," she said as she put a number on Carlos who gave James a goofy high five before slapping his… helmet?

"I don't sing." Logan stated blandly.

"Come onnn Logie you could dance! Your GREAT at that! Come on just loosen up a bit," Carlos said grabbing hold of his shoulder encouragingly shaking him slightly. Logan flushed at the compliment, great another thing James could poke fun at.

"LoGAIN can't dance, He's just captain of his drill team!" James sniggered and Logan's eyes narrowed. He held out his hand towards Kelly who smiled placing the number in his hand gently.

"Challenge accepted."

'What in gods name was a drill team?' She thought suddenly before looking towards James, "810 is next," she stated before walking back into the audition room. James' smile wavered before his normally cocky grin returned.

"You got this buddy," Carlos said clapping his shoulder. "I totally do," James agreed walking into the room.

James opened the door and saw the terrifying Gustavo Rocque siting at a desk, beside him was his assistant and lastly... was that New guy?

"Oh hey James, I guess we DID bump into each other after all." Kendall said smirking at the sight of him as he leaned back in his chair folding his arms behind his head.

"What are you doing here?" James asked trying to keep his cool, what was new guys name again? James desperately tried to search his mind, but it was hard, there wasn't exactly much else besides air underneath his awesome hair… it did have a lot of product though.

"Oh, I'm already signed to this band, founding member," Kendall said his smile still intact.

"I found you! YOU didn't find anything hufflepuff!" Gustavo yelled at Kendall, "And how do you to know each other?" Kelly added pointing between them.

"It doesn't MATTER, just audition already!"

James smirked challengingly at Kendall as he began to sing. He wasn't about to let him psych him out of this. He was JAMES DIAMOND he INVENTED the super sonic awesome psych out of awesomeness!

When James finished Kelly and Gustavo looked at each other with a nod of approval before looking towards Kendall.

"Iiiiii didn't feel it, next!"

"I was awesome, you cant just-"

"Well what can I say James, welcome to MY world."

Their argument quickly escalated into a verbal fight that then turned into a physical one, Gustavo was yelling and Kelly was shaking her head, exhausted.

Carlos and Logan barged through the door after hearing the sound of fighting moments later. Logan walked straight in and pulled Kendall off of James, whilst Carlos caught hold of James.

"Now who are THEY?" Gustavo shouted.

"Oh hey Logan," Kendall said smiling casually as he turned in Logan's hold to gage his expression, he wiped his hand over his mouth as some blood trickled down.

Logan let him go roughly and he stumbled but Logan couldn't help but smile internally at the situation. Someone had just beat up James, how could he NOT find that amusing?

"What is going on?" Gustavo yelled once the fighting had ceased and Carlos and Logan stood respectfully in from of James and Kendall to prevent another fight from breaking out.

"Sorry Sir, we heard the fighting and thought it best to intervene," Logan spoke up standing straighter.

"Did he just call me sir?" Gustavo asked Kelly in a whisper, who nodded.

"You," he pointed towards Logan, "can stay."

"What so your throwing ME out?" James cried touching his slightly swollen face gently.

"YOU started a fight with my band member, so I think, YES!" Gustavo yelled back at James who shrunk away in response.

Logan sighed looking at Kendall, this clearly wasn't one sided by the smug expression he was wearing.

"SECUR-"

"Just one more moment sir," Logan cut in turning to Kendall, "you can kick him out"

"HEY!" James protested before Logan continued, "IF Kendall admits the audition was bad."

Kendall looked around the room and everywhere besides Logan's huge Bambi eyes.

God Damnit!

How was this boy part authoritative and part wounded woodland creature ALL the time?

It was just ridiculous.

Kendall sighed defeated when he accidentally caught Logan's stern gaze. "It was good, great actually, the best we had all day, by far."

Kendall almost took it back at James' grin, "I don't want the band to fail just because YOU'RE a pompous jackass," Kendall finished smirking. James moved to lurch forward but Logan stuck out him arm, rolling his eyes and Carlos gripped him instantaneously without as much as a sound.

Gustavo looked on in mild fascination of the two other boys before he shook his head, "That's GREAT and all, but I can't make a two person boy band!"

"Oh, these guys can be in it," Kendall jumped in slinging his arm around Logan's shoulder who quickly shook him off.

"They didn't even audition!" Gustavo exclaimed.

"Well, then let them," Kendall countered.

"No, no, no, I'm good. I can't be in a boy band... for a number of reasons actually," Logan began stuttering, slightly horrified by the notion Kendall was proposing.

"Then why do you have a number if you weren't auditioning?" Kendall asked his enormous eyebrows rose, challenging.

'Shoes on the other foot Bambi, how you gonna be?' Kendall thought smugly.

"I was just going to prove to James, that I CAN dance, and he-well- I- he was pissing me off okay?" Logan said glancing back at James who waved innocently.

"What about you hockey helmet?" Kendall asked addressing Carlos, who looked up shrugging. "Sure! I mean for James, of course. I can sing pretty good, I took some lesson with him before we moved."

Kendall looked at Gustavo, "we are NOT doing this!" he yelled baffled by what was taking place.

"Doesn't Griffin wanna see a band this WEEK, your not exactly the king of resources in that department." Kendall said manipulating each word the best he could.

"He's right," Kelly chimed in, "this was the last day of auditions and you didn't like ANYONE."

"Because they were all TERRIBLE!" he yelled in return, he stared back at the four teenagers with an intense gaze before sighing so loudly it almost sounded like more yelling.

"FINE,"

Kendall and James smiled in satisfaction before Gustavo continued, "on a TRAIL BASIS ONLY, if you can't hack it this week I'll FIRE you! got it?" he yelled rhetorically.

"Wait what?" Logan interjected, ready to protest.

"Now everyone get out of my office, before I fire you all NOW, KELLY I need aspirin... A lot of it."

***************BTR****************

"What just happened?"

"WE just formed a band," James answered clapping Logan on the shoulder happily.

"I meant it when I said no. I can't do this, I –no WE," he added looking at Carlos, "have to be back at school in four months! You cant just run off and join a band just because you don't like school!"

"We at least I'm not just being afraid because my parents WOULDN'T like it. I said yes for James Logan, it's what friends do, they help each other out!" Carlos yelled back in protest.

"I already did THIS for YOU," Logan motioned around the air and then at James. "-Just think about what someone else might want for a minute!"

"I can't help it that no one's thinking about what YOU want!"

That did it.

Logan closed his eyes and his trained stoic face took the place of his pain, "Yes, but I thought my best friend would."

He turned on his heel and walked out of Rocque Records, fists clenched.

"Are you o-" James started to ask Carlos who shrug off his hand, "just leave it James." as he followed Logan in suit with a panicked expression.

"So it looks like you might be famous after all, what not happy?" Kendall asked folding his arms as he raised his eyebrows at James.

The situation had gotten tense so quickly and he felt bad for in directly causing it.

"This is your fault too," James defended himself heatedly.

Kendall just stared at the open door in response, "I know."

************BTR*************

Logan didn't exactly know where he should brood since he barely knew where anything was in this part of town.

So he went back to the palm woods. He normally worked out when he was upset or stressed about something, 'which was another force of habit,' he thought bitterly relaying his and Carlos' argument in his head. He sighed; he wasn't exactly sure where the gym was anyway so working out was off the table, especially since he didn't want to go back to James apartment either...

So he went to the park. He walked around aimlessly; he had no idea what he was doing. He and Carlos never really fought in a two-sided argument. Normally Carlos would get him into trouble, make him some cookies and then everything was fine again and left Logan fuller and happier.

But they'd never had a real fight before; he wasn't exactly sure how to act...

"Logan?"

"Mn," he responded absentmindedly before he stopped in his tracks searching for the voice, scanning the perimeter quickly until his eyes landed on Camille who was staring quizzically at him.

"Oh hey," Logan said shortly, probably after too much time had past.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned as she put down her script on the side of the well she was perched on.

"What? Yes of course, why?" He responded nervously and Camille only smiled at him, "well you've paced past here about eleven times, something on your mind?" She prodded.

"Could have sworn it was twelve." Logan mumbled more to himself,

"What?"

"Never mind, thank you so much for concern though," Logan said shaking his head as he smiled genuinely at her for the first time and she couldn't help but hold her breath slightly mesmerized.

"So, what are you reading?" Logan asked pointing at the script and Camille held it up confused, "what my script?"

"Oh yeah," Logan realized feeling stupider; it wasn't like he came across stuff like that all the time.

Camille laughed softly at his embarrassed expression before she quickly glanced at her watch. She stood up quickly, frowning. "I actually have to go, I'm meeting a friend for dinner... But if you ever want to talk to me, I'm apartment 2M" she said winking as she left the park.

"Oh um, okay thanks." Logan called out to her before smiling to himself as he sat down on the edge of the well. He picked up Camille's script and flicked through it, it was titled thriving thieves. Hmm that sounded pretty cool, it then dawned on him that he was holding Camille's script and that Camille wasn't.

Logan stood up to quickly holding the script in the air to call out to Camille causing him to slip backwards into the well harshly with a dull thud.

************BTR**************

"Why does KenDORK have to be here?" James asked irritated as he watched Kendall swing around on one of his stools at the kitchen counter.

"Wow James, was that almost my actual name?" Kendall asked in mock sincerity. James clenched his fists, "because!" Carlos called out quickly from behind the counter, "he feels bad about how everything went down at Rocque Records and wants to help me win back Logie's love." Carlos stated as if it were obvious and he rummaged through another draw, his nose crinkled in concentration.

"So should you," Carlos said, his eyebrows raised in seriousness as he pointed a whisk at James.

"Fineeee," James drawled before collapsing into the stool next to Kendall. "What on earth are you sticking in my face?" he asked squinting at the whisk, Carlos bashed him on the head with it in response.

"It's a whisk," Kendall said in an obvious tone, "this is YOUR apartment, isn't it?" Kendall asked in amusement raising his eyebrows.

James frowned, why was this floppy hair jerk in his apartment again? Right, right... Carlos, Logan, fight, bad, whisk. Got it.

"What are you doing?" he decided to ask Carlos instead of taking action to his destroy Kendall plan. It could wait.

"Whenever I mess up with Logie I always make him cookies, he likes homemade stuff," he adds after Kendall and James stare at him blankly. "Because you don't get that kind of stuff at school,"

"So let me get this straight, your going to make Logan cookies?" James asked slowly.

"So he'll- what was it? Love you again?" Kendall finished smirking.

Carlos scoffed, "don't be stupid James, did you see our fight? It was the biggest one we've ever had, I'm making brownies."

"Like what, pot brownies?" James asked still clearly confused by Carlos' notion.

"What? No!" Carlos exclaimed, popping his head back into view after he had rummaged through the cupboard for a pan.

"You never heard the saying that the only way to a man's heart is though his stomach?" Kendall asked clearly amused by the conversation when James didn't respond Kendall clapped him on the shoulder, "never mind, I should have just assumed you were a salad dude. Yo Carlitos, save me one."

Carlos nodded sharply before running around the kitchen muttering about the lack of supplies.

"So your place is pretty cool," Kendall said as he stuck his finger in the brownie batter and Carlos swatted his hand away with a hissing noise that was reminiscent of a cat.

"Yeah I know," James agreed smugly which made Kendall roll his eyes before he continued, "But I have to ask, what's up with the slide?"

"Oh, well I got that the last time me and Carlos had a fight," James said smiling sheepishly.

"Geez, what did you do?" Kendall asked Carlos incredulously.

"What? No! James bought it for me," Carlos said smiling widely as he starred in adoration at said slide.

"What did you DO? " Kendall asked amused as he raised his eyebrows at James.

"We don't talk about it," Carlos interjected and Kendall shrugged, "Then why is it in YOUR apartment?" Kendall asked James who shrugged.

"They wouldn't let me put it in the barracks,"

"Shocking," Carlos said sarcastically and James' lips twitched. He had been spending way too much time with Logan.

"Wait, so you go to military school too?" Kendall asked disbelievingly as he starred at the helmet wearing somewhat crazy teenager who was wearing a pink apron.

"Why do people always look so surprised by that?" Carlos asked pouting.

"Don't worry Carlie ten seconds afterwards they think it's because you set a school on fire in your home town and were exiled." James said smirking as he grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"I was thinking house..." Kendall replied smirking up at Carlos who sighed, "that's not EVEN why."

"But its not like you haven't-"

"James!" Carlos cuts him off his eyes wide. This wasn't exactly what he wanted to discuss with someone he'd just met, especially since Kendall found it amusing.

Carlos put the brownies into the oven with a satisfied smile as his phone rang; he fished through his pocket and pulled it to his ear when Logan's name flashed across the screen.

"Where are you?" he asked worriedly as he heard Logan's shaky voice through the phone, he sounded so scared, hysterical almost. "I'm coming," he responded immediately afterwards his face sunk in worry.

Carlos leaped across the counter and pulled his apron off, before Kendall or James could ask what was wrong. Carlos stopped at the door turning towards them, "I gotta go, and can you take the brownies out in forty five minutes? Thanks!"

************BTR**************

"Logan?" Carlos called out desperately down the well; it looked dark down there…

"Are you okay?" he asked panicked and then sighed in relief when he heard Logan's meek response that 'yes he was down the well.' Carlos could hear his harsh shallow breathing from the surface.

"Logan- I'm sorry," Carlos mumbled his voice echoing down the hole. He heard Logan sigh shakily, "U-Um C-Carlos? could you please get me out of here first?"

"Right, right, right," he yells down looking around him for something to get him out. "Logan?"

"How exactly DO I get you out?" Carlos asked nervously, he could tell Logan was scared and he felt helpless to do anything about it.

"Is there rope or something?" He heard Logan ask nervously, trying to compose himself.

At that Carlos looked around, he spotted a hose and smiled. He looped it to a nearby tree, it was just like school, kind of... He then chucked the remaining part of the hose down the well and grasped his end tightly as he shouted; "climb up!"

Without hesitation he felt Logan pulling on the hose and Carlos held on for dear life. He wasn't sure if he could fix their fight with brownies if he let Logan drop ten feet down a well.

Logan climbed up the hose with ease and appeared at the top in no time; Carlos rushed to help him over the top and they both sat back against the well breathing heavily.

"L-Logan?" Carlos asked in permission still gasping for breath as he turned to him. Logan only nodded in return trying to catch his breathe so Carlos continued, "I'm sorry."

"Me to," Logan replied smiling as his breathing became less strangled.

A moment later Carlos clutched Logan in a tight hug, mumbling incoherently until Logan made out a few words, "sorry-wasn't-sooner." Logan's lips tugged into a smile until he realized it was even harder to breathe now, "Carlos-cant-breathe-" He pulled away, "me-either." He agreed as they waited a moment longer before Carlos spoke, "We should go, I left Kendall and James alone," he helped Logan up, "Are you sure they're still alive?" Logan asked incredulously.

Carlos shrugged, "dunno, what's the worst that could happen?"

***********BTR**************

Carlos turned the key into James apartment, "do you smell?"

"Burning!" Carlos cried, "I'm going to murder them!" he almost took the hinges off the door as he pried it open.

"Oh, hey Carlos!"

"You found Logan,"

The pair were covered in fire extinguisher foam and water, "your brownies are ready," Kendall supplied smiling as he held out a burnt batch of brownies to Logan.

"Oh," James said as he wiped off some extinguisher foam that was on top of it, "there you go."

"Naw- you made me brownies?" Logan asked smiling towards Carlos.

"IM GOING TO KILL BOTH OF YOU!"

"So James, where exactly does one buy a swirly slide?"


	3. Hearts will never be practical

**A/N: All the titles in this story are quotes from the Wizard of Oz, which I do not own (obviously), thanks so much for those who reviewed the last chapter **

There's no place like home Chapter 3

**Hearts will never be practical until they can make them**

**Unbreakable**

Today was there second day of rehearsal and they had a long way to go before they were ready to met with Griffin in a couple of day, or in Kendall's case, again. Gustavo was taking every spare moment to remind them of this, over and over and over again.

Logan and Carlos had officially auditioned yesterday and James was annoyed he wasn't allowed to be present during the process. Gustavo had said that Logan was a great dancer whose vocals needed a lot of work, whereas Carlos was a decent singer who had two left feet... Maybe three, they weren't really sure.

Yesterday had been a lot of harmonies and yelling, there was also a lot of violation as Gustavo's insane team of 'experts' tried to pick an angle for the band. They were still undecided, somewhere between the shirtless overalls and tight pants that Kendall had refused to go near again muttering about evil emo skinny jeans that felt like sadness or batteries or something... whatever. James was intrigued to see how there dance rehearsals as a group would go today, probably not well.

They all lounged around the studio in various stages of alertness. Kendall was sprawled out across the ground, his face mushed against the floor as he mumbled incoherently. Carlos was hanging upside down from the beams, whilst Logan sat on the only chair in the room reading a book.

James was busying himself in front of the large practice mirror when Gustavo walked in with Kelly and sighed the sight of them. Logan stood up when he noticed their arrival and then sat back down embarrassed, like he hadn't meant to.

"Why does he always do that?" Gustavo whispered to Kelly, "He goes to military school… actually two of them do." she supplied not looking up at what he was referring to from her phone.

"Oh so that's why he's always calling me sir and stands straight-" Gustavo said in realization. None of the other boys moved to acknowledge their presence and Logan went back to his book, waiting for orders.

"Wait. Did you just say two of the dogs were military students?" Gustavo asked incredulously starring at the remaining boys mystified.

"Carlos," Kelly said obviously.

At that moment Carlos fell from the beam and landed ungracefully to the ground. Gustavo looked between the two boys and shook his head, but as he thought about it more he guessed it did make sense.

He made a quiet "oh," before James looked up, "you were picturing Carlos setting something on fire weren't you?"

"It was ONE time James, stop making me look like a-a fire setter-err!"

"Arsonist," Logan supplied dryly not looking up from his book.

Keeping THAT in his back pocket for later Gustavo addressed them, "Mr. X will be here in five minutes and I'll be back in an hour to see your progress. So don't screw it up!" he finished yelling loudly before he and Kelly exited.

Kendall gasped sitting up, suddenly more alert. "Not Mr. X, this is Xterrible!" He gasped again covering his mouth, "its already happening again," he whispered horrified. The three other boys scarcely had a moment to process Kendall's lapse of sanity as a man dressed in gold literally danced into the room.

Kendall had been right, James thought bitterly. This dude was insane with a not so silent X at the front. He didn't mind the dancing so much; it was more the fact that Logan really WAS good at it. Better than him even and it was breaking his concentration.

Carlos was also falling over every two seconds wasn't very helpful either.

When Mr. X stopped the music again, after they had stuffed up one two many times in a row and he left for a moment to collect himself, which they all knew was code for, smoking a cigarette…

Carlos sighed in frustration as they all fell to the floor exhausted. "Can't we do some MORE fun? Logan, do a backflip!" Carlos commanded and Logan rolled his eyes in response.

"Seriously dude, watching your team perform is more exciting!"

"That's because there's guns," Logan rolled his eyes again but agreed with Carlos, this dancing wasn't really that difficult. Kendall and James shared an equally horrified look, someone allowed Carlos to be around whilst guns were present?

"Back flip my ass- okay SHOW us then captain LoGAIN." James said in a challenging tone.

"Pleassssee?" Kendall joined in with a wounded expression. Logan was about to say no when Carlos joined the bandwagon of pouting, "your not going to leave this alone are you?" he asked sighing.

"Not a chance,"

"Please Logie I'm borreedd," Carlos finished. "Fine," Logan said shortly after he chanced a look at James who still looked like he firmly believed it wasn't a possibility.

Logan stood up breathed for a moment and James scoffed, Logan's eyes narrowed before he did a series of intricate flips and handstands before he landed on his feet perfectly. Kendall whistled loudly in amusement and awe. Logan turned when he heard other clapping to see Gustavo, Kelly and Mr. X in the hallway.

Logan looked away embarrassed, "happy now?" he asked Carlos through gritted teeth. "Eh it was a bit off, pretty sloppy, you would not have placed." Carlos said in a fake snobby tone he had practiced mimicking from some of the other students at school.

"I know, it's weird when I'm not holding a rifle, throws off the whole center of balance." Logan said smiling easily at Carlos. "What does he mean when he says rifle?" Kelly asked unsurely and slightly horrified to Gustavo.

"James said I was on the drill team, remember?" Logan said in an obvious tone. Everyone in the room turned to James for an explanation, "don't look at me, Carlos told me they just spun fake guns!"

"We do" Logan said rolling his eyes at everyone's expressions.

"Yeah… well not really fake guns as non-loaded guns… I learnt that after that one competition where Mark Dupree's gun went off," Carlos said sniggering. Logan smiled wistfully with him, "oh yeah! Someone loaded his gun."

"And-and then," Carlos said through gasps of laughter, "he shot the head commanding officers hat clean off. They never won another competition while Mark was still on the team."

"It was a nice shot though," Logan interjected and Carlos nodded in agreement.

"Were you captain yet at that competition?" Carlos asked it thought and Logan paused for a moment in thought. "No, I was the next year though where the Grimm twins tried to beat each other to death during preliminaries." Logan laughed easily and Carlos responded, "oh, that's right, I was there for that one! All the bl-"

"DOGS!" Gustavo interjected, both Carlos and Logan snapped their heads up smiles fading. "No gun talk, your making all of California nervous- Logan!"

"Yes sir."

"We will incorporate some of that with our dance, BUT no guns!" Gustavo finished clearly and Carlos frowned, no fair.

*********************BTR**********************

James turned the key in his apartment and the three other boys pushed past him to the couch collapsing exhausted. James rolled his eyes but then stood still in the doorway as he frowned surveying the room.

His eyes narrowed when he spotted something as he marched up to his fridge snatching off the note that was there and stuffing it in his pocket quickly.

James turned around unable to pull a satisfying blank expression and hurried quickly out the door.

"Where is he going?" Logan asked curiously, "and so fastttt" Kendall exaggerated as he rubbed his swollen feet.

"He probably forgot his comb at the studio or something." Carlos supplied and they all nodded, that seemed plausible.

James stormed through the lobby, his fists clenched. He had to get of this place, what right did she have to do this to him?

He was walking so fast that he bumped into a pretty red headed girl. What was her name Sarah, Sam? Did he date her? Maybe last week… She touched his arm and James jaw tightened; he really couldn't deal with this right now. "So James, you haven't called me back I was hoping-"

"I'm busy," He said shortly, without any emotion inflected, when she didn't say anything James continued, "Sarah, your in my way." James finished pushing past her sighing as he continued storming out of the palm woods.

"I-its Bridgett."

James stopped outside of the lobby and fished the crumpled, pink piece of paper out of his pocket.

_Jamie, I noticed the extra bags so I stocked your fridge, there's three hundred dollars underneath the toaster,_

_Love Rachel_

He crumpled it again wearily before masking his face in anger as he took off down the street.

********************BTR*****************

It was the afternoon and the boys were spending it by the pool after their tiresome day at the studio.

"Does James seem…" Logan started to say, "more of a jackass than usual?" Kendall finished for him as they watched James get slapped in the face. He seemed unfazed as he started to hit on another girl by the cabana only a few moments later.

"Didn't he just break up with her?" Kendall asked in a gossipy tone to Logan.

"I thought he broke up with the blonde with the twisty hair thingy?"

"Nah it was the brunette with the yellow sunhat wasn't it?"

"What are you to ogling at?" Camille said appearing out of thin air making Logan and Kendall jump three feet and look at her like she just caught them sneaking cookies.

"Man you scared me," Kendal said holding his chest and Camille rolled her eyes before her and Logan shared a shy smile that didn't go unnoticed by Kendall.

"We are watching James' fickle dating habits in action," Logan supplied Camille, "Oh, what happened? Did I miss something good?" She asked squeezing between them between their two pool chairs, as there weren't any free ones near by.

"Some girl just slapped him and now he's hitting on 'dolphin tattoo' at the cabana," Kendall filled her in as they watched James intrigued. "That's MY thing!" Camille said outraged, "I know," Kendall retorted narrowing his eyes at her and she looked away innocently in response.

"There's something weird about him," Logan said frowning "is he always that mean to girls?" Kendall asked Camille, as both he and Logan turned to her for an answer curious.

"Yeah, James dates a lot and dumps a lot." Camille said shrugging and both boys continued to stare at her and she sighed. "Lots of girls here know already know that and will still jump at the chance to date him though." Camille finished and they nodded.

That still didn't seem very nice. Logan never really liked James ever since Carlos had dragged him to meet him on break when he had first came to Logan's school. He seemed kind of douche-y but Logan knew that he really cared for Carlos a lot and would do anything for him. He'd seen the slide after all and there were lots of other examples.

It then dawned on Logan that James WAS nicer whenever Carlos was around. He seemed to be the only person's opinion James actually valued. Logan then made a mental note to never be alone with James…

They returned to their James watching and then all made faces, "ergh" Kendall said annoyed and somewhat impressed, "how long has it been then? Ten minutes? And they're already sucking each others faces off."

"I'm pretty sure it was seven actually," Logan said looking vaguely at his watch disgusted and Camille stated on sadly.

She couldn't imagine not giving all of herself to ANYTHING she did let alone another person.

***************BTR***************

"Ahh Carlos you stepped on my foot again!" the music stopped as James cried out angrily in pain. Carlos mumbled an apology scratching the back of his head. "I guess I forgot which way was my left again."

"Just try not to be so stupid next time," James backhanded bitterly. Kendall frowned; he'd had just about enough of this crap from him. So Kendall did the only mature thing he could think of, he tripped him.

"HEY! What was that for?" James cried out as he landed to ground ungracefully.

"FOR BEING AN ASS!" Kendall yelled back his anger building; James in response tackled him to the ground.

Gustavo sighed claiming they had a five minute break, he looked at the grappling teens for another moment, "make that ten, and YOU TWO! FIX THAT!" he shouted pointing at the still fighting James and Kendall.

Carlos and Logan made no move to separate them, "H-hey Logan?" Carlos asked quietly, "C-could you maybe show me how to do that turn bit?" Logan smiled widely in response as he began to break down the part of the dance he was having trouble with… well the most trouble with.

"How was I being an ass? Your the one who TRIPPED ME!" James argued as Kendall pushed him away. They were both hunched over on the ground breathing shallowly.

"You just don't get it, do you? Your to busy being a self absorbed rich boy to notice anything that isn't your reflection!" Kendall stopped yelling to readjust his haphazard clothes and James did the same. "It's one thing to be an ass to me, or even Logan for that matter, but when you do that to YOUR best friend... He's only doing THIS," he gestured to the studio breathily, "for YOU James." Kendall said angrily.

James turned to Logan, who was demonstrating the turn (that had caused Carlos to collide with James) again to Carlos, smiling encouragingly to him when he fumbled and giving him advice on how to spot and remember his direction.

Why wasn't that him?

Could he not even help his BEST friend?

No. James didn't even know how to help himself…

James stood up angrily storming out of the room in a sweeping movement. He punched the door on the way out and it made a harsh banging noise that vibrated off the walls. Everyone remained quite for a moment as they watched his retreating figure.

Carlos broke the silence by turning to Logan smiling widely, "did you notice that they fight like total GIRLS?" Logan sniggered in reply and moved easily out of Kendall's way as he tried to tackle him from behind.

"There also fight dirty," Logan commented as he stared at Kendall's groaning body in front of him on the floor.

"But not well." he added, Kendall tried to lunge for him again.

***************BTR*****************

"Did the fridge get fuller?" Logan queried to James, "It is MY apartment, it is okay if I stock my own fridge isn't it?" he replied snottily pushing past Logan into the fridge for a bottle of water.

"Have I done something…?" Logan began to ask nervously and James raised his eyebrows at him, "I-I mean for you to hate me." he finished but James just continued to stare at him piercingly. "N-not that you've ever r-really liked me, but today, when we got back, at the pool-"

"I pushed you in the pool and tore your nerd book." James finished in a tone that didn't sound the least bit remorseful before he sat down at the breakfast bar, riffling through a pop tiger magazine lazily.

Logan felt uneasiness wash over him, but his curiosity won out as he stared at James who sighed under his gaze looking up at him. "Look Logan, just because your in the band and-" he paused looking back towards his magazine carefully before breathing in tightly, "Carlos'... best friend, it doesn't mean I have to like you." he finished dryly but Logan could tell he felt hurt.

"I know," Logan said easily without feigning emotion, "but I think you should understand something as well. Carlos… he values what you think more than you obviously care to realize." Logan finished in a tone that James couldn't tell was meant to be comforting or not.

Logan already knew that James felt threatened by his friendship with Carlos and was obviously lashing out at him because of it.

He could also see he was stressed about this band thing; Logan didn't think he'd ever seen anyone want something so badly since he realized he wanted to be a doctor.

Not to mention Carlos and him suddenly living with him. It was bound to be overwhelming right? Logan tried to rationalize James' behavior, but he still somehow only ever got half way to him. James was one half predictably shallow and the other half he was… well he wasn't too sure.

Logan had never exactly really been too good at the people comforting thing. All of his family was really closed off in a stone wall kind of way or just weren't around enough and people at school were always crazy or complicated... or both. With the exception for Carlos of course, but even then they had their own weird brand of friendship.

Besides James was right, he HAD pushed him in the pool and destroyed his magazine...

****************BTR****************

"I'm still mad at you," Carlos said with an unreadable expression as he leant against James' doorframe casually. A look of pain flashed across James' face as he put down the can of hairspray he was holding beside him on his bed.

"Hey Carlos, I really am sorry." James began to say, his chest heavy.

"You should be" Carlos confirmed lazily, "Those were going to be the BEST brownies I'd ever made."

James looked at Carlos quizzically before breaking out into a smile, "so your not mad about today?" he confirmed.

"Oh that- I forgive you James," Carlos said softly as he stared at James relieved face. James jumped up and hugged him tightly for a quick moment before rushing past him out of his room. "I'm gonna go buy you some new ones right now!" he shouted from the hallway as he raced out of the apartment.

Carlos sat down on the edge of James' bed and stared at the hair care products that James must have been alphabetizing silently.

There was a system here that Carlos couldn't comprehend and he had to look away.

"I forgive you James," He repeated to the empty room.

"I just wish you hadn't called me stupid."

**A/N: Please review, did you like it? hate it? heck just put a smiley or frowny face, I don't mind **


	4. Whenever I feel blue, I start breathing

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews last chapter, I've been meaning to thank sunshine55 since you don't have an account for reviewing this story and others of mine Alrighty enjoy… **

There's no place like home Chapter four

**Whenever I feel blue, I start breathing again**

"I can't..."

"...believe it."

Kendall's eyes bored into the open door of their apartment into their living room, it was charred. The firemen had just vacated the premises claiming that there had been something wrong with the wires in the kitchen, combined with the shoddy pipes the apartment had caught fire and damaged the better part of it making it more than temporarily inhabitable.

Kendall got the call twenty minutes ago and had raced over not wanting to leave Katie alone as it was Mamma Knights first steady gig as a waitress down town and she was by herself. She had claimed she was fine and Kendall sighed in relief, his heart started to climb back up from his stomach.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Katie asked narrowing her eyes at Kendall. They were performing for Griffin today, there was no way he should be here. He should be rehearsing. "I wasn't just going to leave YOU to handle this. You may act older than me Katie but-"

"Is there something wrong with us?" Katie whispered to Kendall cutting him off and he in turn wrapped his arm around her shoulder sighing.

"I'm starting to think there might be," he muttered to himself.

Kendall's phone rang and he reluctantly pulled it out of his pocket. They had been allowed into the apartment and Kendall and Katie were both relieved to find that their stuff had survived from their rooms. They didn't think they could handle losing anything else...

"Kendall where are you? You took off so fast is everything ok?" Kendall heard Logan's panicked voice through the phone.

"Yeah everything's," Kendall opened his mouth, but he couldn't bring himself to say fine. "C-can you put James on the phone?"

"Where are you Kendall we perform in TWO hours, I knew you would-" "James! Just listen, I need a favor." James waited patiently after hearing the strain in Kendall's voice as he continued to speak.

"Sure," he replied instantly upon his request.

"Really?" Kendall asked momentarily surprised.

"Yes Kendall," he responded sarcastically, did everyone really think he was that horrible?

Okay stupid question.

**************BTR****************

"Are you okay?" Carlos and Logan simultaneously asked as Kendall walked through the door of Rocque records.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks again James for letting Katie hang out at your apartment." Kendall said sincerely and James felt a weird wave wash over him before he remembered to respond.

"Er no problem." he paused looking at Kendall's sunken expression more carefully, "if you need somewhere to stay tonight I do have another guest room." James said flatly, the invitation was there.

"Thanks,"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Gustavo and Kelly burst through the studio.

"Yeah, well you see our apartment kind of had a fire..."Kendall began to say reluctantly, he didn't really like relaying the details.

Gustavo looked pointedly at Carlos who threw his hands up dramatically, "it was just one time!"

"Is everyone okay?" Kelly asked concerned and Kendall nodded his head in confirmation.

"Yeah and James said we could stay at his apartment to-"

"Great," Gustavo cut over him, "Kelly please forward their expenses for JAMES' apartment from now on."

Kelly nodded understandingly as she left the room. This actually made billing and such easier for them. Kelly had tried to get them all another apartment, a bigger one for all of them, but there hadn't been any available.

"Wait what?" James started to say.

"Okay big time rush from the top!" Gustavo yelled and the boys took formation.

****************BTR*****************

"I can't believe we get to make a demo!" James said excitedly as he got out his keys to his apartment.

"I can't believe Kendall's gonna live with us!" Carlos said excitedly.

"About that... You see I-"

"Hey Katie!" Kendall said as soon as he saw her small form on the couch.

"Did you see the giant tv!" she exclaimed racing up to him, "and the swirly slide?"

Kendall nodded relieved the whole ordeal hadn't freaked her out too much. He didn't like having to leave her alone this morning...

She turned to James and then jumped onto him into a hug he stumbled slightly surprised. "Thanks for letting me hang out here today, it was like the coolest place in the world!" she said smiling widely staring at him with eyes that were more than just vaguely reminiscent of Carlos'.

James sighed, "no problem."

"Carlos can share with me while you and Logan take the shoe room. I guess your mum and sister can take the mirror room." James mumbled as he collapsed on the couch.

"No way, really?" Katie asked excitedly as she eyed the swirly slide. Carlos offered to take her down it and she compiled enthusiastically.

"You have a room JUST for mirrors?" Kendall asked skeptically as he looked wearily down the hallway.

Logan nodded in response, "I thought it was the bathroom my first night, don't go in there it's dark and scary and you can see more of yourself than you ever should be able to." Logan told the last bit in a harsh whisper.

"What?" James said outraged when they both turned to him, "I like to see myself at every perfect angle okay, and do you WANT to live here Kendall?" James said sarcastically as he got up huffily to go to his room. He did have some space clearing to do know that he would be... Oh God.

Sharing...

'' Kendall and James had never been so similarly minded than in that moment.

******************BTR********************

"Wow thanks Mrs. Knight, you didn't have to make us dinner." James said astonished and Mrs. Knight gave him a quizzical look, "it's the least I could do dear and call me Mamma Knight,"

"Uh… okay? " James replied lamely, going back to his fish sticks. He looked at Carlos who was smiling and then at Logan who looked equally as uncomfortable as he did.

Thank God.

This was the most surreal day ever... he had just got a deal to make a demo with a band, he now had five other people living with him in his previously empty apartment and now Kendall's mum was... what was the word he was searching for... mothering him. And worst of all he was starting to have similarities with Logan no less, what the hell had happened in six hours?

"Dear God, my laundries been folded," James muttered as he stared at his clothes folded on his dresser.

"Yeah James, mums do that kind of thing," Kendall said rolling his eyes as he walked past him with Logan in tow.

Kendall almost thought he heard Logan mutter, "noted" but he shook his head. He walked into the room he'd now be sharing with Logan. James had already put two beds in for Logan and Carlos, so they appeared to have less actual moving to do.

Except Kendall couldn't help but notice that James hadn't been joking about this being an actual room... For his SHOES.

When Kendall vocalized this to Logan he claimed that James had told him that he moved most of it to storage. Which was kind of disconcerting since there were tones on shelves covering nearly every section of wall.

Kendall noticed Logan's singular duffle bag and cursed, Logan looked at him quizzically. "Army brat, why hadn't I thought of that?" Kendall muttered.

"I'm sorry what?" Logan asked not quite catching what Kendall had said.

"Nothing- so, need to unpack much? Not that you can since we're kind of living with shoes…" Kendall asked before laughing.

Logan smiled, "yeah I don't mind sharing... I don't have much, you never know when you might leave though... It's the story of a- how did you so eloquently put it, army brat?" Logan asked stoically and Kendall gulped, Logan couldn't even hold his ground as the corner of his lips turned upwards. This place was making him soft. Or maybe it was the people. He broke into a smile and then laugher as Kendall sighed, he was still have half amused and half scared of Logan... Who seemed half scared and half sarcastic at everything and everyone.

Kendall's phone rang and he fished it out of his pocket, he read the caller ID and answered it on the first ring.

"Hey Bobs," Kendall said smiling goofily, he was kind of proud that they got the demo today… Wait that reminded him, he was meant to call when-

"Don't you hey me Kendall Donald knight! You were meant to call me hours ago, for all I know you died in a fire!"

He held the phone away from his head and stood up excusing himself from the room whilst Logan smirked at him.

"Donald?" he asked as amusement crossed his face.

Kendall ignored him and kicked the door shut loudly as his sign of protest as he walked out into the hallway, "really my middle name? Should I return THAT kind favour?" Kendall said icily into the phone.

"Whatever, your the one who didn't call when you specifically- just tell me!"

"We got the demo," He responded coolly and then held the phone out again as he heard a scream.

"I'm so excited for you! But you do know I was always secretly hoping you'd fail, I have no one to distract me from school anymore and I think... I might be averaging a b!" she cried dramatically over the phone and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"It's nice you still have your priorities in check Eugenia." Kendall couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face; he could picture her mouth falling open and a vein pulsing on her forehead at the use of her middle name.

"On second thought stay there forever, I might even get into collage!"

"Oh please, you know you miss my shenanigans,"

"That's not fair, it's never not funny to set a teacher's pants on fire... what's wrong?" she asked suddenly mid sentence and Kendall tensed.

He never normally lied to bobby, mostly because she was a super sleuth ultra lie detecting spy, but it wasn't like she could do anything from Kansas...

"I don't know what your talking about, what's that mum? Coming! Hey I got to go-try and not get an A while I'm gone k? Bye, bye now" Kendall said quickly before hanging up his phone.

Phewwww

Nailed it.

Kendall knight: not a super sleuthing lying spy.

That was bound to have nasty repercussions...

**************BTR**************

"Kendall what are you doing?"

Kendall appeared from behind the counter frowning, "I ruin one batch of brownies and suddenly I'm exiled from the kitchen?"

"Yes that and Katie also told us about Christmas of 2003 and something called the Bobby birthday disaster?"

"Traitor!" Kendall accused Katie, who was siting on the couch with Logan's laptop on her lap.

"I'm just thinking of the apartment… and our lives," she said barely looking up from the computer.

Carlos sniggered and narrowly avoided a flying object from Kendall, "how do you and Logan DO that all the time?" he muttered as he watched Carlos dodge the whisk he threw.

"Practice." Carlos said shrugging.

Kendall scoffed, "so what ARE you doing?" Carlos asked with his eyebrows raised not unlike how James or Logan would ask a question to him when he was being particularly crazy.

"I'm cooking?" He said so unsurely it sounded like a question, Carlos smirked "would you like some help?"

"God yes."

***************BTR**************

"So what made you wanna bake all of a sudden?" Carlos asked as he pulled the muffins that he and Kendall. Lets face it, that HE made out of the oven.

"Wellllllllllllluh," Kendall started to say in a high-pitched tone that started to drawl off into nothingness.

Carlos frowned as he started to try and dust off the copious amounts of flour on his person after Kendall had started a mini food fight half way into the bake. "I kind of had an argument with James about whose fault it was that your er-" he paused, "brownies were ruined. He said that I couldn't cook, but look ta da," Kendall said gesturing dramatically at the brownies.

"But I made those," Carlos said raising his eyebrows again, "details, details." Kendall said quickly waving his hand in a dismissive gesture, "I think James is coming!" Kendall shouted pushing Carlos into the pantry.

James walked in slightly startled by Kendall in the kitchen and he reflexively flinched. Kendall rolled his eyes, "look, see? Food. Its edible and everything." Kendall said smirking as he gestured to the muffins. James picked one up warily, "you didn't poison them or anything did you?

Kendall scoffed, "if I wanted you dead James I would have tried to kill you days ago."

James shrugged, "Alright- wow okay THESE are amazing," James frowned looking left and then right, they tasted like Carlos food. Awesome; with a hint of cinnamon. Except he didn't remember EVER been given THESE kind of muffins from Carlos before.

At that moment Logan came through the door, rubbing a towel over his face. He'd just left the gym and was hoping someone had made lunch somewhere.

"Logan!" James called motioning him over to the kitchen, "come here a second?"

Logan turned to look and then and then flinched, "What is Kendall doing in there?" he hissed and Kendall slammed on the counter.

"Why does everyone keep-"

"Easy there Kendall, just back away from the counter," Logan reasoned like he was talking to a guy just about to blow up a building, he held his hands raised in a half soothing half self-protection gesture.

"It's cool, look he made these." James said through a mouthful of muffin as he tossed one to Logan who caught it with ease.

Logan then inspected the muffin carefully before he bit into it. This was the usual for Logan though, he'd eaten far worse on previous occasion when he had to take resistance building training with his dad a couple of summers ago.

Logan surveyed Kendall's smirking face as Logan was pleasantly surprised by the taste... Logan's ears quirked when he heard a faint noise, Kendall cough loudly to cover the sound, so Logan just pretended he didn't notice, for now.

"This is really good Kendall. What recipe did you use?" he asked holding in his own smirk as he watched Kendall brush his hands together nervously.

"Oh just a family recipe kind of a secret thing," he said quickly as he started to clear the dishes.

"Oh I see, so there like your families famous rosemary muffins?" Logan asked his expression never faltering.

"You could say that."

James snorted next to Logan by the counter. Logan rolled his eyes before he walked towards the pantry banging loudly on the door in a swift movement.

He smiled in satisfaction as he heard Carlos cry out in surprise before he emerged from the pantry frowning.

"Not cool Logie!" he whined still trying to brush off the flour from his shirt.

Kendall's mouth was agape. "How did you? Carlos used a NEW recipe!"

"No one would put rosemary in a muffin genius," James responded rolling his eyes.

Kendall made a small oh with his mouth before he frowned.

Carlos laughed, "So… you realized when I stubbed my toe right?" he asked amused.

Kendall frowned, great he had another thing to add to the growing list of Loganisms: mutant hearing.

"Nah, I realised when I walked in I was just messing with you Kendall. There's a trail of flour to the pantry. Great muffins by the way buddy, good call on the cinnamon." Logan said casually to Carlos before taking another generous bite.

They then promptly started a conversation on that very choice that caused Kendall and James to stare at each other as they often did when they were feeling particularly out of the loop.

"So it appears you lost the bet Knight." James said slyly after a moment of silence and Kendall gulped.

Crap.


	5. Imposerous

**AN:/ I'm trying to get back into writing so I was rereading this and remembered I really liked this story. I also found the next chapter I hadn't posted, it's not edited very well or anything and i don't know if anyone still reads this... but enjoy**

Theres no place like home; chapter five

**Imposerous**

"There's something I've been meaning to err discuss with you."

Kendall and Logan looked up uninterestedly from their cereal.

"Look I didn't touch your cuda whatever okay?" Kendall said through a mouthful cereal.

"Clearly not, have you even seen a mirror this morning?" James refocused his attention after Kendall glared at him... "I just have a question."

"What IS it James?" Logan asked irritably, in an uncharacteristic manner.

"Do you guys like, not own clothes or something?" he decided not really choosing his words as carefully as he thought he might be.

Logan and Kendall took a sideways glance at each other and surveyed Logan's paid shirt and Kendall's wife beater before biting nonchalantly on their cereal again.

"Carlos said I had to be nicer or something especially about APPEARANCES... But you've started swapping clothes and I've decided the only thing worse than Kendall wearing plaid is when you wear it," James paused to stare distastefully at the shirt and Logan frowned pulling at it slightly self-conscious.

Of course of all the observant things James wasn't he noticed they had swapped shirts.

"Well I go to military school, I don't need a lot of personal clothes..."

"But Carlos has tonns of clothes," James counters whiningly. It was odd when James cared, mostly because it was terrifyingly out of character but then he made fun of Kendall's eyebrows...

"Carlos is a lot more... sociably than me. Besides YOUR friends with him need I say more?" Logan waved off as he scoffed down the rest of his cereal.

"I am choosing to take that as a compliment, now. Mush mush mush we need to go to the mall. Soon." he adds glancing back in disgust at Logan's shirt.

"The what?"

"The MALLLL" James drawls out in a sarcastic matter before stopping to stare at then with an oddly serious expression.

"You DO know what a mall is right?"

****************BTR******************

"Why in gods name are we here?" Kendall groans frustrated as he ran his hand through his hair. Man he had to wash it felt kinda gross.

"More the question I don't remember agreeing." Logan said scratching his head in confusion as he looked around the car park, there were WAY to many people here.

"I wouldn't worry, we both caved somewhere between the continuous mocking and I let you live in my apartment." Kendall mimicked in a high pitched voice.

"Doesn't make it untrue," James states reappearing infront of them. "Could you guys hurry it up, Logan needs to burn that shirt before I can be in public with you for more than a couple of hours."

"Hours!?"

"No way I've had that shirt for three years," Kendall defended stepping in front of Logan in a protective manner that makes James roll his eyes.

"Why doesn't Carlos have to be here?" Logan groans, in an uncharacteristic manner as he looked around. James would never miss an opportunity to hang out with Carlos. Especially with this sort of thing...well any sort of thing really.

"Because he's been to enough two minute sales that you lot would rather pluck out your own eyelashes than endure. Besides he's not the one without a wardrobe."

James states matter of factly.

"Is that an option now?" Kendall asked sarcastically and James' eyebrow twitched as he stared at the two unmovable teens. There was suddenly a strange glint in his eyes but it was all to over then.

"James?!What!? Where in gods name is my shirt?" Logan cried out as he tried in vain to cover himself.

"Wow your as ripped as James," Kendall commented and Logan frowned as he turned to glare icily at James. It would have been more unnerving if James wasn't going to get his way.

"Where. Is. It?" Logan hissed emphasizing each word.

"What? Oh that, it's in that garbage truck down the road. Bye-bye!" James smiled and waved easily at the truck.

"My shirt!" Kendall cried dramatically flailing about uselessly.

"You're not the one currently shirtless." Logan said gritting his teeth as a bunch of giggling girls walked past him.

"Well I guess there's no other way to-"

"After this I will kill you," Logan muttered shoving past him into the doors of the mall.

Kendall smirked at James' grin. "Why are you all of a sudden so happy, is it because I got rid of that awful shirt?" James said smarmily as he followed an angry Logan across the food court.

"Nope. I don't think he's kidding...You know Logan's like a marine or something right?" Kendall said raising his eyebrows at the still smiling James.

"Oh please, Logan's to much of a pacifist. Besides normally he's kind of afraid of me."

"You say that like it's something to be proud of." Kendall stated scoffing in disgust. James shrugged and Kendall furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"Wait, if none of us can even tap Logan on shoulder without him stealth moving out of the way, how did you get his shirt off?" Kendall didn't even really see it himself and he was standing right there.

"Kendall Kendall Kendall, Logan may have had lots of army training but I've had a lot of girlfriends, well just girls..."

Kendall's face froze half in annoyance and half an amount of awe, not the he'd let James know that. James responded by patting him on the side of his face smirking, "you make that face any longer and it'll stay that way."

"Logan, shirt stores that way!" James yelled out helpfully as they watched a grumbled Logan take a hasty left down a hall.

**************BTR****************

"Hmm I've never been in this store before," Kendall mused as they followed a wondering Logan.

"Were in cotton on," James stated his eyes flying open.

"I don't care WHERE we are, just buy me a shirt!"

"I thought you'd never ask Logie!" James' eyes glistened as he grabbed his wrist and Logan didn't cry out in protest but did grumble for him not to call him Logie.

"So I was thinking like this sort of graphic T-" James started to ramble as he held up a T-shirt with vertical metallic lines that Logan thought was way to shiny for him.

Logan was about to refuse until two girls giggly walked past him, he snatched the T-shirt out of a smirking James' hands at lightning fast speed and put it on sighing in relief.

"You haven't payed for-" Kendall cut himself short when Logan glared at him so he settled for whistling and looking in the other direction.

"What store are we in?" Logan asked seeming to simmer down a bit after he didn't feel like he was cosplaying as Jacob from twilight anymore.

James gave him a similar assessing look that he gave Kendall moments ago. "Where are you guys from Tasmania?"

"Kansas"

"Huston Texas"

"Well that ex- wait Huston...that has that Galleria with an ice-rink and TWO Macey's, it's the seventh biggest mall in America! It's not as big as the one in Minnesota OBVIOUSLY, but still." James exclaimed rambling to Logan in an over enthusiastic manner.

"Wait, where's your accent?" Kendall chimed in with a confused expression which turned to excitement, Logan was southern?!

"Well I haven't BEEN there since I was six!" Logan muttered blushing blatantly ignoring Kendall's question.

Kendall and James shared a quick glance and decided that anecdote could be prodded when Logan wasn't in such a bad 'this guy i don't really like threw away the shirt i was wearing' mood.

"And I lived in a small farmy sort of town we had like three clothing stores and I was never really interested in going out of town to go shopping." Kendall said remembering the one or two times bobby had dragged him with her when her mum had protested that she didn't do enough girly things Because she hung out with Kendall all the time.

He had been threatened that she would have to hang out with those nasty Brianna girls and complied. Needless to say it was less painful than shopping with James... They made FUN of people who shopped like James.

Now he was an accessory to that kind of shopping, he almost shivered in horror.

Kendall rolled his eyes at James' expression he'd been making throughout the conversation. It was actually quite funny when he wasn't thinking about his missing favorite shirt and being in a mall against his will...

"Um excuse me," the three boys turned towards the teenage shop assistant who seemed to blink at the concentrated pretty they were giving her. She took a breath and tried not to stumble on her words, "You can't wear the shirt if you're not paying for it," she continued almost apologetically to Logan even though it could have been construed as stealing...Which it kind of was.

"But it's fine to come in here shirtless?" Logan asked with an eyebrow raised his normal stoic expression returning to his face.

"That? Yeah, completely fine." She said smiling a little more forcefully at him and he coughed uncomfortably.

"You heard the girl, pay for the boy's shirt Jamerson, well just be over here looking for clothes... On our own." Kendall said clapping authoritatively in a hurried manner yanking off the tag to Logan's shirt and giving it to James pushing him towards the shop assistant before winking at her as he and Logan turned to leave.

"If IM paying for your wardrobe you can only pick TWO outfits without my assistance, are we clear?" James said over his shoulder as he allowed the shop assistant to drag him to the counter.

Kendall and Logan rolled their eyes as they saw James hit on the girl. Kendall and Logan both shared begrudging looks because they didn't really have a choice... And they really DID need more clothes.

*************BTR*************

Kendall couldn't help it when his eyes locked with the shirt; it was plaid (of course) and was grey and yellow. Several people well mainly just James since bobby wasn't here would probably disapprove, but he did say two outfits and he WAS still at the cash register.

Kendall tugged the shirt and it tugged back, his eyebrows furrowed as his eyes met a blond girl who was holding the other end of the shirt. Kendall only had a short moment to register her attractiveness as he clung to the shirt.

"I think I had this first," he stated not as thoughtfully as he'd thought it sounded in his head.

"Well THIS is a girls shirt so-" "Wait a second no it isn't!" Kendall defended the article of clothing he was now determined on eloping with after they left the store.

"Do you NOT SEE the way the buttons are?" she said sarcastically raising her eyebrows at him.

"I SEE you're clearly delusional!" Kendall exclaimed moving closer to her as he shook his end of the shirt for emphasis. But not too hard, he didn't want to break it.

"You're the one trying to buy a girls shirt!" The girl replied huffily as she blew a stray hair out of her face in anger. Kendall didn't respond immediately momentarily forgetting about the shirt to stare at the girl some more who blushed in return as she registered their closeness before yanking the shirt out of his grip smirking at him in triumph.

Kendall goes to speak but is interrupted by James, "My god Kendall I leave you alone for five minutes and you hit on the nearest thing in a patterned shirt?"

Kendall ignores his statement as he turned back to the love of his life (the shirt of course, he'd barely met this shirt stealing girl)

"James, tell her that's a GUYS shirt!" Kendall whined as he tried to reach for it again.

"What? That? Of course it's not, why you want it is the real mystery, its ugly as hell... do you not see the buttons Kendall?"

"Apparently not," Kendall muttered frowning as the girl tucked his one true love under her arm protectively.

James glanced at Kendall and motioned with his head towards her before walking away with a smirk on his face to find Logan. He could have sworn that boy had just picked up some kind of sweater vest...

"Did you maybe wanna hang out sometime? You DID just take the only other thing I was interested in in this store."

"Well if I was ever going to be compared to a piece of clothing..." The girl trailed off sarcastically before laughing as she assessed Kendall. Well he WAS cute... She sighed, "Give me your phone."

She smiled as he fumbled with his pocket to get it out; he obviously hadn't been expecting her NOT to reject him. So much for putting her career first...

Kendall smiled as she watched the girl wonder off; he glanced at the screen to see she had in fact put in a real number he paled suddenly... He hoped it was real. Not that that's ever happened to him before or anything...

He smirked as he read the contact name she had put herself under; shirt stealer.

Yep.

Not all shopping sucked.

**************BTR***************

"Camille? What are you doing here?" James asked in a friendly manner as he hugged her.

"I made friends with the new girl at the palm woods, and I'm taking her shopping... She just needs a little help, she likes table cloth esk patterns and plaid... I know right? But she's so nice and! Wait-what are you doing here?" Camille stopped her animated explanation of Jo to stare at James.

James pointed to Logan who was a few isles away riffling through some clothes James had chucked him in distaste. He looked up to wave shyly at Camille who waved back in full force.

"Smooth." James started sniggering and Camille elbowed him hard and he winced.

"I have to step it up, he's a lot more oblivious than I realized." Camille commented remembering their previous encounters.

She sighed "Whatever, back to you."

"I couldn't take it anymore. I HAD to fix them!" James said dramatically as Kendall approached and James gestured at his clothes as if to prove his point.

"You put Logan in a sleeved shirt!?" Camille whispered harshly to James in disapproval, "but the shirts not really his style." she commented as an afterthought.

"I know, I'm working on it. He likes a more nerdy kind of thing once you throw him real clothes that aren't wife beaters and cameo pants. I think a casual smart thing with a bit of edge would work best, I mean everyone can't dress like me. It would throw the whole thing off balance and besides they couldn't pull it off. I guess that no one's as good looking as me is al,l" James rants to Camille who nodded her head in agreement in some places and then rolled her eyes in others in a practiced manner.

"How are you two NOT dating?" Kendall stated in amazement as he watched the exchange in odd fascination.

"Hey Logan need some help with that?" Camille asked as she disregarded Kendall and rushed to help Logan with the pile of clothes as he struggled. Her eyes had never really left him when the conversation had started... 'and he waves so adorably' Camille repeated in her head as she smiled at him.

"That's why." James stated as they started moving towards where Logan and Camille were. "Were just not...When it comes down to it were just not each other's type... romantically. I mean look, she likes the LOGAIN'S of the world. But I couldn't ask for a better friend. I mean Carlos is my BEST friend but Camille does all the girly stuff with me that no one else will."

"I know what you mean," Kendall replied thinking of his own best friend back home. "But you kinda treat Camille like she's the girlfriend you don't kiss... Or you're beard. You could always try having a REAL relationship."

James scoffed in response, "be with just one girl? That sounds difficult...and have you not seen me with girls, do I look gay to you? Besides I mean she'd have to learn everything I like and stuff and Camille already knows all that stuff. But then I would also be with JUST one girl." James shuddered slightly at the thought.

"Baby steps then, obviously." Kendall muttered momentarily forgetting that he didn't really know James that well... And that he's a bit of a slut... And a jerk.

"Where's Jo?" Camille pouted looking around the store forgetting shed actually brought someone here in her momentary 'Logan' distraction.

"I think that was Kendall's fault, your plaid girl, you asked her out right? I mean I would have stuck around but I was busy getting like four other girls phone numbers, what were you waiting for the ice in the- Owww god Kendall I was kidding! I only got two phone numbers, I also talked to camil-Oww would people stop hitting me?"

"Then stop being an idiot," Logan commented staying mostly out of the conversation but smirked when Camille was the contributor to the second blow.

"She just texted me, I gotta jet. Bye Logan... Kendall and BE NICE James! Not everyone's as tolerant as me, got it?" she called over her shoulder to James before winking at Logan as she exited the store.

Logan blushed and then turned towards Kendall, "You asked out a girl?"

"Did Camille just wink at you?" Kendall questioned in response.

The pair shared a glance and settled on not settling on having a romantic discussion in front of James. They really had had enough of his snarky jack-assery for one day...

**************BTR****************

"What are you doing?" Katie asked after she shut the fridge. She teetered the apple between her hands as she watched Carlos a whiles away who broke his concentration and fell into a heap onto the ground.

"Sorry, I didn't realize anyone was here." Carlos mumbled into the carpet, he turned his head to the side to look at her better.

"It's no problem, you just didn't seem like the guy who worked out."

Carlos laughed and Katie's expression changed as she realised what she might be implying but Carlos spoke to fast for her. "Oh I know, compared to James and Logan even. I definitely don't care much about that stuff. I was just blowing off some steam." Carlos brushed off with a goofy smile that made Katie laugh.

She liked him, he was like the brother-well she had a brother, but Kendall was kind of her like the dad that she most definitely didn't have. Well maybe Carlos could be the goofy cousin.

"Where IS everyone?" Katie queried not realising that sleeping in that morning would result in an almost empty apartment.

"Oh, James asked me for special permission to take Logan and Kendall clothes shopping. He was being real annoying about it and promised that he would take down two of the five mirrors in our room..." Carlos said shrugging almost guiltily. He shifted his phone in his pocket and texted James again 'be nice.' and then as an afterthought he texted him again. 'I mean it.'

Katie laughed, "I wish someone had told me! that would have been so funny to watch." Katie said frowning afterwards.

"Well yes and no. James would suck you in to. It's never fun being a human purse." Carlos warned Katie with a serious expression like he was telling her to hold hands and look both ways before crossing a road.

Katie scoffed and nodded before she bit into the apple. Carlos rose his eyebrows at her, "What?" she complained before chewing more harshly.

"It's almost lunch Katie, you can't eat... An apple." Carlos said scrunching his nose in disgust.

************BTR************

Logan and Kendall groaned when they made it to apartment. They shifted the shopping bags uncomfortably as their breathing became more ragged... Well Kendall's did.

"Please I didn't even buy you that much stuff." James waved off with his hand as he put the key in the lock. How could he even lift his arm? Let alone for a flippant gesture? Kendall thought in anger.

"It's because IM carrying half of YOUR shopping." Logan stated begrudgingly as they pushed through the door. It was only then when Kendall realised that Logan was carrying twice the amount of bags as he had. Man, he had to join a gym or something…

Kendall stopped his whining when he suddenly got a whiff of something. A chocolate something.

"Who wants-" Carlos began to address the room before Kendall interjected.

"ME!" Kendall shouted excitedly before throwing his stuff on the couch in a haphazard movement that made James cringe.

"I figured since I let you walk into that I should at least make pancakes." Carlos gestures at the copious amounts of shopping and gave James a pointed look.

"What?!" he cried in mock response, "I was super nice and supportive and stuff." James defended unconvincingly.

Carlos in turn held up his cell phone and James watched Logan smirk.

"Traitor!" James shouted at Logan who joined Kendall and Katie at the table.

"How am I a traitor if we're not even friends?" Logan asked rolling his eyes at James' antics.

"We SHOPPED together Logan!" James exclaimed gasping.

"Yeah we're basically all married in some countries." Kendall said sarcastically in a mock whisper to Logan.

"You made pancakes? You know I don't like those. It was weird I was just telling Kendall like an hour a-" James stopped short his sentence midway as he glared intensely at the smirky eyebrowed teen.

James turned on his heels and walked dramatically to the door.

"What are you doing?" Carlos called after him before turning back to the bench.

"Not eating pancakes!"

"But James I-"

The door shut swiftly and all that was left behind was the vague smell of hairspray and pancakes. Carlos frowned as he turned back holding a low fat spinach omelette on a plate in his hands.

*****************BTR****************

Carlos sat on the edge of the couch before he pulled out his phone to call James who still hadn't returned after lunch.

"Thanks for today." Carlos said without greeting once he was sure James was on the line.

He replied almost immediately "No worries, I gave you enough time right?"

Carlos almost laughed, "you gave me enough time for FIVE phone calls."

"Yeah I might have overdone it on the shopping... a little," James muttered embarrassed.

Carlos did laugh, "yeah. Not everyone is as practiced as me and Camille."

"I know! Have I told you lately that I love you for being my best friend?" James added seriously as he spoke a little quieter.

"You could stand to do it more." Carlos teased in a serious tone.

"Loser." James stated and Carlos scoffed.

"Says you."

"You know you're making me waste valuable credit for hot girls on you." Carlos could imagine the seriousness that James would actually say that to him as well and laughed.

"I called YOU." Carlos said and after a moment of thought added, "and YOU ruined a perfect low fat spinach omelette with parmesan!"

*************BTR*************

"Why are we at the pool?" Logan asked disinterestedly as he looked at Kendall for an answer.

"I just wanted to hang out with you...buddy." Kendall replied in an overzealous manner.

"You don't want to be in the apartment when James gets back do you?" Logan pieced together quickly and then smiled at Kendall's sheepish smile.

"What? That boy gives me a headache and I'm also looking for-Camille!" Kendall called mid-sentence and Logan cringed at the loud noise ringing in his ear.

Wait what? He was calling Camille?!

"Hey guys," Camille waved them over and Kendall all but shoved Logan towards the table she was sitting at.

"What are you doing Kendall?" Logan hissed and Kendall's smile widened.

"Helping," he breathed easily through his smile so Camille wouldn't hear.

"This isn't helping its terrifying," Logan said quickly as they sat down. Kendall also sat on one side of Camille so Logan was forced to sit on the other.

He was a genius.

Why wasn't he ALWAYS a wingman?

"H-hey Camille," Logan managed to stutter out nervously, "how was the rest of your shopping?" Kendall interjected when it looked like Logan was really just only going to say hello.

Camille smiled at Kendall in response, "yeah me and Jo, she's the new girl, had a great time she actually just went to get us smoothies. I think you'd really like her Kendall." Camille said genuinely with a smile.

Kendall then realised Camille had just done what he had done to Logan.

God damn it.

He'd just been reverse wingmaned!

If that was a word...It wasn't.

Kendall didn't have any more time to register this when Camille spoke "Guys this is Jo, Jo this is Logan and Kendall."

"Shirt stealer?"

Kendall couldn't believe the girl he had asked out at the mall a couple of hours ago was sitting in front of him and then the most unexpected thing happened.

Logan laughed.


End file.
